


Brothers At Home

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Play Fighting, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Sleep, Underage Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: ~~~The day Kade comes back home from spending the night at a friend's house is different than he'd expected it to be. His older brother, Kaiden, is acting weird and it just gets worse as the day goes on. And later, Kade finds himself doing something he thought he would never do in his life.~~~please read the tags! Oh and if this turns out good then it may become either a series of similar one-shots or just a plains series following these characters. I'll keep you posted.





	Brothers At Home

**Author's Note:**

> So you already know what you're getting into.

"I'm home," I say aloud while entering the cozy warmth of my house. I shut the front door behind me and start to slip off my sneakers. Tossing them into the pile of shoes along with everyone else's. Since no one acknowledged me, I guess they’re gone or just not listening. I mean, I know Mom and Dad are at work but Kaiden should be here. Kaiden's my older brother and you'd think he'd be more protective over his only little brother but no.

I walk further into the house and enter my room. It's not too messy but enough for Mom to constantly nag me about it. "No girls will want to date you if you have a messy room." I can practically hear her right now. Besides, it's not like I'm that into girls anyway. But that’s a secret, I guess. I sling my worn out backpack off my shoulder and toss it somewhere near the foot of my bed. I had been to a friend's house spending the night and I didn't feel like putting everything away yet. I probably won’t get everything put away for a few days or so. Right about now, I feel kinda hungry so I head into the kitchen. It’s already past noon so I'm not too surprised to see my brother in there, making himself a snack. 

"You're back," he says. There's a hint of confusion and relief mixed in with his usual tough attitude. I don't question it and just nod my head in his direction and let out a simple 'yeah'. He stays in the kitchen, off to the side, as he finishes making himself a bowl of cereal. I slightly ignore him while I make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I don't really say anything to spark conversation since I find it best to leave him alone.

"How was your sleepover," Kaiden asks in between large spoon fools of the colorful cereal Mom always buys. She’s convinced we like it but I couldn’t be more indifferent about it. He glances at me and those dark eyes of his almost make me forget he was asking something in the first place.

"It was fine. I kinda got homesick though," I answer truthfully. I look away from him and take a bite of my sandwich. From the corner of my eye, I can see him lightly nod his head. A quiet hum follows as a verbal response.

It's suffocatingly awkward as we finish our snacks. There's really nothing wrong with either of us eating in the rest of the house. Mom and Dad aren't too strict on those types of rules but I don't trust myself not to make a mess. I can't say the same thing for Kaiden though. Kaiden finishes before me and downs the milk left in his bowl. Because of his loud slurping, I stare at him as he wipes away the sugary milk from his top lip. He doesn’t even shrug as he leaves. I finish shortly after and place my plate in the sink next to Kaiden's bowl. Neither us bothering to clean the few dishes there. I pass through the front room to get to the bedrooms and as I do so I can spot Kaiden again. He’s spread out on one side of the couch flipping through channels, unable to settle on one. 

"Kade," he calls out to me as he spots me walk by. I stop in my tracks and turn to face him. I'm confused as to why Kaiden wants to see me or talk to me but I guess I'll give him a chance. Kaiden and I are close, but we’re not that close. If you know what I mean. He’s older than me so I try my hardest not to be his annoying little brother as much as I can. I just know that I piss him off all the time not meaning to.

"Uh, yeah?" I manage to say back to him while keeping any annoyance from my tone.

"Wanna watch TV? I was thinking, since you were homesick, we can hang out together. Even if it's just for an afternoon," he replies somewhat casually. Kinda like he’s trying too hard to be normal. It’s a little odd but I’m not that surprised. For some reason, Kaiden’s has a soft spot for me but he refuses to show it. And when I say he refuses to show it, that results in him rarely talking to me or engaging with me out of the house. We don’t even have the same friend group at the school we go to together.

"Yeah, sure," I add while sitting down on the couch to the left of him. "And I'm not homesick anymore, ya know."

Kaiden just shrugs and makes his way through the TV channels available. A lot them are boring shows and movies we've seen a ton of times by now. He doesn't stay on something for more than a few seconds. I wonder if he's really looking for something by the way he flits through each channel but I choose not to ask. He switches through each channel until he's in the thousands. My eyes just barely gazing at the screen or reading any of the titles. I'm actually getting bored at Kaiden's restlessness.

"Can you get on with it," I sigh while giving him a skeptical look. He pauses to return a half-hearted glare. I just overlook it and gaze back to the hallway I meant to pass through earlier with longing. He knows I can leave anytime and, honestly, it's tempting. Kaiden returns to the TV and goes through the channels. What does he plan to do when he's made a full circle? 

I snap my head back to the TV. My eyes widening when I see what's on. I blush instantly and when I get my grip on time, I quickly look away. I choose to stare down at my lap instead and try to block out the noise of the TV. Kaiden had managed to make his way to the cable porn section of the channels and he wasn't changing it, judging by the ongoing of disturbing noise over the speakers.

"What's wrong," Kaiden asks, a condescending nature to his voice. I whip my head back to him and stare with evident anger and embarrassment. My face is no doubt bright red and my cheeks are extremely heated. He just gives me an evil smirk and settles back into the couch comfortably.

"We're not supposed to watch this," I state. I can’t help but slightly whine about my current situation.

"Well, Mom and Dad aren't here," he counters. Seemingly confident and content with himself.

"But..." I stare down at my lap again. Bringing my knees to my face and holding my legs.

"Aw, come on. You're not embarrassed are you," Kaiden questions. He's clearly teasing me. Smug face and all. I stay quiet and try to tone out the obsessive female moaning. It's too over the top and no way enjoyable for me. Oh god, he's not trying to give me a boner, is he?

"Oh I get it, not your type, huh," he comments before changing the channel again. It's still porn but it sounds different. I don't look up but I blush even harder when I hear the sound of men moaning. It doesn't take a genius to know it's gay porn. I bite my lip and try my damn hardest not to look or pay too much attention to it.

"Do you really not like it." He pushes on still. I shake my head in a desperate attempt to make him leave me alone. It doesn't do anything to stop him though.

"Turn this off," I mumble out. While I go to look my brother in the eyes, more slowly this time, I catch a glimpse of the TV. The actors were in the middle of a very compromising position and it didn't look like things were going to slow down at all. Kaiden lets out a low chuckle when he sees me duck my head back behind my knees again.

"You sure?" I can feel the dip he makes in the couch as he scoots closer. I try to move away but when I reach the couch arm, he's right on top of me. I use what poor excuse I have as self-defense and try to push him off. But, as I said, he's older and bigger than me so he's already gotten my arms and he holds my hands together effortlessly; effectively stopping me from fighting back at all. As he stares down at me, he succeeds in making me feel inferior. He continues to look down even more as I snap my eyes shut but it's too late; I've already gotten a boner and he can clearly see the bulge in my jeans.

"You sure you don't like it," he remarks. I nod my head. I'm so embarrassed and I don't trust myself to say anything without cracks or waverings in my voice. Tears sting my still closed eyes and they continue to well.

"Alright." The TV turns off and I can no longer hear the porn but that doesn't do anything for my now current situation. Kaiden isn’t helping since he moves to get a better hold on top of me, straddling my body and our hips grinding together. I come to the terrifying realization that Kaiden could absolutely take advantage of me, right here right now, and I wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Please get off me, Kaiden," I speak quietly. Nothing above a whisper.

"What was that," he asks instead and pretends like he didn't hear me. He decides to lean closer to my face. His body pressing up against mine more intimately than before. My heart beats more quickly in my chest, so much that it borderlines on pain. My breathing also becomes faster and I feel the dizziness of being lightheaded take its effects on me. I'm really confused and kinda scared. Kaiden’s my brother. I'm not supposed to do anything like this with him. This is wrong.

"I said, get off m- Ahh," I cry out. Before I could finish my sentence, Kaiden attached his experienced lips to my neck and started sucking. His bruising kiss feeling great but making me feel so wrong. When he's finished marking that one part of my neck after a quite a few seconds, he moves on to another and another. Every inch of skin his mouth travels is ravished. I can't see but I'm sure there are visible marks. The hard suction making it even more difficult to breathe.

When he reaches my ear, he starts sucking on the lobe. I'm already out of breath and heavily panting. I’m just half aware that I’m groaning and probably moaning. I can feel the way his lips curl in a smile around my sensitive skin. The deep but quiet chuckle of his echoes in my ear. I slip open my eyes to get a peak of him. Kaiden doesn't look nearly as bad as me, in fact, he looks likes enjoying himself. Shame still filling me, small tears fall from the corners of my eyes. I debate on whether to say something again, but before I can Kaiden decides to jumble my mind once more. Pressing his thick lips to mine in a tough and tangible kiss I'm sure to remember. Not because it's my first, which it is, but because it's with my brother.

"What were you saying again," he rumbles out. He dark eyes and deep voice radiating all forms of sensuality.

"I... uh," I gasp out. My mind's blanking and I'm forgetting nearly everything that led up to this. In a rush to spit things out, I say the only thing that makes sense. "This... is wrong."

Kaiden stares at me for a moment. His body is laying on me, still, and his face is like a stone statue due to the serious expression visible. It almost rattles me out of my lusty haze. "Kade," he says lowly, "I love you."

I'm taken back and I end up staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. I don't know what to say. Tons of things run through my mind but I don't have the courage to say them. Should I say the same thing back? I mean, we're brothers so we're supposed to love each other. What if Mom or Dad or someone walks in on us? How on earth would I explain this? What if this goes too far or Kaiden doesn't take no for an answer? What if I don't want this? Or what if I do?

"That's alright, I didn't expect you to have an answer yet," he adds after a moment of my stunned silence. He moves in to kiss me and I don't pull away. He's not as rough or as needy as before. Kaiden's kiss turning more tender and lovingly, almost like the way Mom and Dad kiss in front of us. Out of uncertainty and not wanting to let him down, I kiss back softly.

Thankfully, Kaiden releases my hands and begins to use his own and explore my clothed body. One of his hands is primarily stuck fondling my chest and the other one does the same to me through my pants. His large hands covering my body in gentle but firm holds. I gasp and bite back another moan when he applies a specific amount of pressure on me down there. While I still have some sense, I use my freed and shaking hands to grab his. It doesn't stop Kaiden but it makes him slow his movements more. Making him more aware of what’s going with me and my own pace.

"Not here," I breathe out with as much intensity as I can manage. There’s no way that I can be the one in control but I’m going to at least try.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're a virgin, wouldn't want to have your first time on the couch would you," Kaiden finishes. For the first time, it seems like we're on the right track. Deep down, I'm not sure if we should really do this. This is incest. Isn't that illegal or something? But he's my brother, and what am I supposed to do?

Knowing Kaiden, he's going to get his way whether I agree or not, so better to have him fuck me in my room rather than rape me on the couch. I can feel Kaiden's weight lift and he grabs my hand to pull me up. I stand but instantly fall into his arms. My legs are practically jelly. Kaiden smiles and runs a hand through his hair to push it away from his eyes before he holds the small of my back. He hoists my legs up and before I know it, I'm holding onto his shoulders with my legs wrapped around his waist in order to not fall. From this position, I can feel Kaiden's boner. I blush darkly and hide my face in the crook of his neck when I feel that he is much bigger than mine. Again, I’m not surprised.

He's quick to take us to my room. Kaiden reaches my bed and he stumbles as I fall back onto the bed. He climbs over me and bends down for another kiss. I'm just sort of used to it by now so I take more initiative to kiss back. He licks and lightly nibbles on my bottom lip, sending shivers down my spine. I’m not dumb, so I comply and open my mouth. From there he practically dives headfirst in by using his tongue to taste every crevice. Not really knowing what to do next, I bring my hands up to hold his head closer while we make out. Eventually, we part for air but go back to kissing nearly instantly. This time I'm the one to begin the kiss. He sucks on my tongue and I can practically feel myself melt in his hands. Abandoning all regards, I delve in the action. Loving this so much but that voice in the back of my head holds me back from completely losing it. 'He's still your brother,' the voice reminds me and I feel guilty and dirty all over again.

Kaiden wastes no time after to pull my shirt up and over my head. He undoes the buttons and zipper to my jeans, slipping them off with my boxers while I tug at the end of his shirt. I'm doing my best to keep up with him but his dominance and control over the entire situation only makes my hard cock leak even more precum. Once I'm fully undressed, Kaiden takes much longer to do so for himself. Casually tossing his clothes with mine on the floor to be lost with everything else. I make a noise that's something in between a whine and moan to tell him to hurry. My body practically squirming from the excitement.

"Someone's eager to fucked by their brother," he retorts quietly. An almost devilish persona taking over for the moment. I've always known Kaiden to be controlling and demanding but this was something different. A kind of different that I might actually like.

Before I can come up with anything clever to respond, like I could even, he starts to kiss down my chest. He leaves a wet, sloppy trail and I shiver from the chill air blowing against me. He just barely skims over my nipples with his teeth and they're already perked and hard. His hands lightly dance over my skin and he takes a teasingly long time to touch my aching cock. And when he does, I grip the pillow and sheets tightly. Grinding my teeth, I start to lose my mind as pangs of pleasure overwhelm me. The feeling of someone else touching me there is a relief and turn on at the same time. I’m a normal teen boy so I've masturbated before but this is so much more interactive... and real. 

His unoccupied hand slips behind my back and down to my slim yet plump ass. His hand kneading circles into my flesh back there. When he uses his other hand to fully palm and stroke my leaking cock, I take a deep breath in. I’m close. There’s no way I can’t hold back by the way he’s treating me. Though I can’t say it, Kaiden can totally tell I’m close too. Being even more daring, he brings his face down to my crotch. I can already tell what he’s planning on doing but there’s nothing I can do to brace myself for it. His hot, wet mouth makes me wail loudly and it brings me to the edge. Slowly teetering off, Kaiden lightly but firmly holds the base of my cock as he starts to use his mouth to suck me.

That bastard! No matter how much I want to say so, I can’t, and I just whine and moan pitifully while he continues. The pleasure is so immense that it nearly drowns out the pain. Nearly. The denial hits with a stronger backlash and I babble uselessly, begging to cum. I drag one of my arms to hold his head, my finger’s burying in his soft hair, to attempt to get his attention. Kaiden’s eyes flicker up to mine and he releases his hold on me. I throw my head back in pleasure and cry maybe a bit too loud as I inevitably cum in his mouth. Kaiden, swallowing all of my cum, crawls up to my face. He wipes away my tears using his thumbs. I hadn’t even realized that I was crying until now. 

He kisses me but this time I can taste the salty flavor of my own sperm. Any normal time and I'd be disgusted but I couldn’t care less at the moment. In order to give a little thanks, I suck on his tongue too. Just like he did earlier with me. Maybe I’m learning some new stuff being with him. He pushes some of his fingers from his right hand near my mouth wordlessly. I’m not sure what to do until he presses his fingers in between my lips. I open my mouth a take in his digits when I realize that he wants me to suck on them. I’m not too sure why though. I use most of my effort in sucking his fingers, coating them with saliva and spit to impress him. He smiles graciously and I feel obliged to return it. When he’s satisfied with my work, he readily pulls his hand away from my drooling mouth. 

He tenderly pushes me back down onto the bed and spreads my legs. Then he pushes one of his spit covered fingers up against my puckered hole. I tense and that raw feeling of panic rises in my chest. Kaiden levels himself with my head and whispers gently in my ear. "Relax." 

It’s enough to subdue the fear and I give my trust in him. He continues pushing in with a finger and slight discomfort registers. When another finger is added, it doesn’t go away. A little spark of pleasure is there but so is the itching and stinging feeling of being stretched and violated. I whine audibly for Kaiden, not sure how to let him know of my own feelings. He kisses another part of my neck again and he moves the two fingers in my ass. I get an inkling of what his plan is. I gasp and groan again as moves to suck and nip at my shoulders and chest. A smoldering intensity than before growing. Dark red marks form over my pale skin. Those won’t be gone for days. As uncomfortable as it starts to get, that weird spike of pleasure rises in me again. My half hard cock going to full mast again. Judging by the hitching of my breath and higher octaves of my voice, Kaiden notices and begins to abuse that spot he barely grazed inside of me earlier. I’m up on cloud nine and I hardly notice it as another finger is added to help aid in the thorough finger fuck I’m receiving. 

I moan sadly as I feel Kaiden’s fingers retract. Feeling empty and bothered all at the same time. Before I can complain about it, the warmth and presence of Kaiden are back to me. His large cock rubbing my prepared entrance. His hands climb to take the back of my neck and to squeeze one of my hips roughly. I clench my eyes shut and take in the feeling of Kaiden. The way he’s as needy as I am and how careful but careless he somehow is with my body. He pushes the head in slowly. Almost like he’s scared to break something. I bring my arms up to hold onto his shoulders as I express my tensed feelings. My uneven and bitten off fingernails digging into his back. When the tip is fully inside me, I mindlessly babble incoherent things to Kaiden. 

Taking that as a sign of being ready, Kaiden snaps his hips up against me until he’s fully buried within. My eyes flash white and I uncontrollably call out Kaiden’s name. I feel the warmth of his cock pull out and then slams back into me. I scream out Kaiden’s name again and encourage him for more. His grips are rougher and he picks up the speed. Slamming his body into mine while we lose ourselves in forbidden ecstasy. While his satisfied fucking continues on for what feels like hours, I regretfully come to the edge again. I can tell that Kaiden’s close too. His breathing is as ragged as mine and while he attempts to hit that special spot in me again and again, he misses a few times. As I thought I would, I scream Kaiden’s name loudly when I cum. This time feeling a bit more blissful and at peace with myself. Kaiden gruffly calls out my own name and a stirring in my chest blossoms. Ignoring it, I turn my attention to Kaiden who's already pulled out. He stands for a minute, looking tired and dazed. 

"No," I hear myself with obvious desperation. "Don’t go."

He pauses his movements. He casts his gaze down to his clothes, the door, and then back to me. I give him a pleading look. I don’t want him to leave me. I don’t want to be alone after this. What we have is something special and I don’t want to lose that. I don’t even know what this is but he can’t leave me to figure it out on my own. 

"I won’t," he finally says and I let out a shaky breath. He climbs back onto the bed and we slip under the covers. I cuddle up next to him and hold onto his chest. Right now I feel so cold and he’s just so warm. In a comforting manner, Kaiden starts to softly pet my hair. I look up at him and smile. He returns it with one of those stupid, plain smiles you see in stock photos. 

I stare at his face with confusion now. He looks down at me too with a similar look. I’m trying to study his face but I’m not too sure why I would do that in the first place. Maybe it’s because the first time my brother shows that he loves me, he fucks me. I shake my head and, instead, bury my face into his bare chest. The feeling that I call love makes my heart beat in a funny little pattern. For some odd reason, that voice comes back to haunt me too. Telling me that I’m disgusting and a horrible person because of what I did, of what Kaiden did, and what I let happen. Oh god, I let just let my older brother have sex with me. 

Tightly holding onto Kaiden, I can’t help but feel tears of humiliation and affliction build up and spill over. I’m an emotional mess. Before I know it, sobs rack my body and I’m visibly shaking. Kaiden must be terribly confused as he holds me close. To ease myself, he sets up with me in his arms and tries to rock me like I’m a baby. When that doesn’t work, he starts to whisper in my ear.

“Oh, fuck, Kade, I’m sorry. I’m a fucking idiot. I’m so sorry… It’s okay, I won’t do this again. Shit,” he rambles on. I want to say something back to calm him down but my mind is so conflicting. If I say something, it won’t be the right thing to say. I’ll end up hurting him or me and I don’t want that. Eventually, I cease my crying and I’m overcome with exhaust. I fall asleep in Kaiden’s warm arms. I feel safe with him. I don’t know what I’m going to do after this or what Kaiden’s going to do but all I want to do now is sleep. Sleep all my cares away and, hopefully, never wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you really like this then you can comment what you'd think about a sequel or something. Also, I like constructive criticism. Please tell me what I should improve on or change!


End file.
